Meet the halliwells
by sas.90
Summary: A totally pointless story, it's fun to write though. It starts with the CharmedOnes who fool Cole and Leo. R&R if you like. [Chapter 4 is FINALLY up!]
1. Candid camera

A/N: a totally pointless story, but it's so fun to write! R&R if you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters

**+Meet the Halliwells+**

**Chapter 1 – Candid Camera**  
Leo orbed into his bedroom, ''Piper?'' he said, he looked around the bedroom and put the red roses down on the bed. ''Pumpkin?'' he called, there was no answer. Leo opened the bedroom door and walked out. He made his way downstairs, ''Piper? Anyone?'' he called again, but again no one answered. Leo pulled a confused face and walked into the sun filled kitchen. He let out a sharp gasp, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all laid on the kitchenfloor and they all seemed.. Leo couldn't even think it, the tears leaped into his blue eyes when he walked over to his wife, ''Piper.'' He whispered whilst kneeling down next to her. His voice was slightly shaky, ''Piper..'' he repeated. Leo held his hands over her body in an attempt to heal her, they glowed slightly but had no effect. Leo bit his lower lip at the same moment that Cole shimmered into the kitchen with a box of chocolates. He looked around the kitchen and dropped the box when he saw Phoebe on the floor, ''Oh my God.'' The chocolates rolled away over the floor, 'Shame from those chocolates.' He thought but then focused on Phoebe again. He ran over to her and dropped himself next to her body, ''Phoebe, Phoebe say something, please.'' He looked up at leo, ''You dumbass, what did you do?'' he asked angrily, his eyes full of tears. 'What's with that onion stench?' he thought. Leo let out a loud sob, ''I don't know, I walked in and I found them here, on the floor, dead.'' He swallowed hard. ''I'm going to kill the bastard who has done this, did Paige try to cook?'' he asked worriedly. He blinked the tears away, 'Shit, I didn't know I cared about Phoebe this much.' He thought to himself. Leo looked back down at Piper, ''Hunny.'' He whispered whilst placing his hand on Piper's stomach, he started to cry softly, he didnt want to lose Piper yet. Cole brushed his fingers over Phoebe's soft lips, she must've been killed only minutes ago, because she wasn't cold yet. ''Why Phoebe?'' he mumbled as he kissed the top of her head. He heard Leo cry and could no longer fight the tears back himself either and he let them fall. What was the use in staying good or in existing now Phoebe was gone?

Cole and leo both looked up when they heard a frustrated sigh. Paige sat up and threw her hair over her shoulder, ''Has no one noticed I'm dead as well?'' she said. Leo and Cole exchanged looks as Piper and Phoebe started to giggle, ''Paige!'' Piper said whilst sitting up. Paige rolled her eyes and got up, ''What? It's not as if they hadn't noticed already, Phoebe you flinched.'' She replied. ''I did not!'' Phoebe protested, she sat up as well. Leo looked at Piper, ''You're not dead?'' he asked, surprised. Piper smiled, ''Of course not, I mean come on we're the Charmed-Ones, like we would get killed by some simpy demon.'' She said standing up as well. Phoebe laughed, ''Don't you get it Leo? We fooled you and Cole!'' she took Piper's hand and stood up. Paige nodded, ''Yeah, you two were caught on candid camera.'' She took the small camera out of one of the cupboards and turned it off. ''Bitch.'' Cole mumbled under his breath. Paige showed the camera to Leo and Cole, ''See? Piper we should become actresses!'' ''Sweety, you're good okay, I have to admit that, but you're not THAT good.'' Piper replied taking her hand. '"Fine, but we can still try.'' ''Paige is right.'' Phoebe linked arms with her youngest sister and they walked out of the kitchen still talking. ''I swear, I will kill her one day.'' Cole mumbled again. Leo looked at him, ''Excuse me?'' ''Nothing.'' Cole replied looking back at him, ''We will get out revenge.'' He said. Leo nodded in agreement and stood up.


	2. Sweet Revenge

**Chapter 2 – Sweet Revenge.**

Leo and Cole were stood in Leo's bedroom, both topless and obviously argueing. ''Do we have to do this?'' Cole moaned. Leo nodded, ''If we really want to get our revenge then yes, now put your hand on my bum.'' He commanded. Cole pulled a face and placed his hand on Leo's butt, ''Like that?'' ''A bit lower.'' Leo replied. Cole moved his hand slightly, ''Okay, better?'' he asked. Leo nodded in reply, ''Now place your other hand on my waist.'' Cole let out a sigh and placed his hand on Leo's waist, ''And now what?'' Leo looked at him, ''Improvise, where does Phoebe always put her hand?'' Cole thought about that for a moment and the glanced down slightly, he looked back at Leo, ''Oh, no no no no no, no way.'' He stepped away from Leo. ''Fine, I won't do that, now will you get your revenge or not?'' Cole nodded and stepped back towards Leo, he placed his hands back on Leo's waist and butt. ''Alright, now first we'll practice.'' Leo put his hand on Cole's chest. ''Do we have to?'' Cole asked, already actually knowing the answer. ''Yes.'' Leo replied, ''Otherwise it might look fake.'' They heard a car pulling up outside and Cole let out a sigh of relief, '"Too late, we can't practice anymore.'' He said smiling. Leo rolled his eyes, ''Fine, wait till they come upstairs.'' Cole nodded and moved his hand slightly. ''No keep it there.'' Leo said. ''Fine.'' Cole said starting to get a bit frustrated. Footsteps walked up the wooden stairs of the Manor. ''Okay.'' Leo said, ''Now put your tongue in my mouth.'' ''What?'' Cole replied. ''Don't be a wimp, just do it.'' Leo told him. Cole rolled his eyes.

''We can watch a horror tonight.'' Paige suggested, whilst following her sisters up the stairs, but Phoebe shook her head, ''No, Cole doesn't like them. He will keep going on about how he's seen more brutal murders and that's just plain annoying.'' She told her youngest sister. ''Fine, I give up, you pick a movie.'' She said and she started towards her bedroom. Piper laughed and opened her bedroom door, ''We'll watch friends or something, I'm in a happy mood.'' She went to step into her bedroom, but Paige stopped her, ''Wait, you've still got my new top.'' She walked towards Piper. ''Oh right, I've still got yours as well Pheebs.'' Piper replied, she turned around, just like her sisters to go into the bedroom, but they all stopped their mouths dropping open. Leo and Cole were stood in the middle of the room, tongues looked and hands travelling all over each others bodies. Paige was the first one to speak, ''Oh my God, that's just disgusting!'' she said. Leo pulled away from Cole, ''Piper!'' he said, grabbing his shirt from the bed. Cole bit his lower lip and flushed red. ''Leo! You're.. eww.'' Piper said. Phoebe stared at Cole and he looked away from her, going even more red – if that was possible. ''This is..'' Paige started, but stopped half way her sentence, because she got distracted by Cole's fine chest. ''Wow.'' She mumbled. Phoebe hit paige gently, ''Paige, will you stop staring at my gay boyfriend's delicious chest?'' she said. Paige snapped out of her daydream, ''Sorry.'' She replied. ''I should work out more often.'' Cole thought. ''Leo what was, why did you. You kissed Cole!'' Piper yelled. Leo and Cole exchanged looks and Leo started to laugh, really loud and really..gay. Cole raised an eyebrow, ''Right, we just wanted out revenge.'' He said. Paige looked at the laughing leo and took a step away from him. ''By kissing each other?'' Piper asked, she also looked at Leo and pulled a confused face, ''Hunny?'' Leo looked at his wife. ''Enough with the laughing now, toots.'' She said. ''Right sorry, got carried away.'' He replied. ''Anyways we're..I mean I am not gay.'' Cole told the sisters. ''Neither am..'' Leo called out with a really hig pitched voice, he cleared his throat, ''Neither am I.'' He repeated. ''Of course not.'' Paige mumbled under her breath. Piper gave her a look and she smiled innocently. ''I'm outta here.'' She said and paige quickly walked out of the bedroom. Cole grabbed his shirt and put it on, ''Coming Pheebs?'' he said. Phoebe looked at him, ''Where we going?'' she asked. Cole raised an eyebrow and flashed a naughty smile at her and Phoebe immediately grabbed his hand, ''Okay guys, we're off, bye!'' she said. Cole smiled and flamed out with her. Piper shook her head, ''Like we won't notice he's the source again.'' She said. Leo rolled his eyes, ''Leave him be, at least he's a good kisser.'' Piper shot him a look and Leo smiled at her, ''Kidding sweety.'' He said and then under his breath, ''Kind of.''

A/N -- So pointless lol, but it stays fun to write, next time Paige and Cole will be the head characters of the revenge


	3. Spin the Bottle

**A/N- Thanks so much for reviewing! I was really glad that you all liked it and here is chapter 3, finally! **

**Chapter 3 – Spin the Bottle.**

''Cole, hurry up for crying out loud!'' Phoebe called up the stairs of the Manor. They were all waiting for him. Piper, Leo and Paige were already sitting around the green bottle in the livingroom. ''Sweetie-pie, Muffin, Sugarbuns?'' Phoebe called up the stairs again, in her sweetest voice. ''Coming!'' Cole's voice called out. He appeared at the top of the stairs, straightening his tie, ''I couldn't find my er..nevermind.'' he mumbled and jumped off the last two steps from the stairs. ''Yeah fine Colzie, come on we're waiting.'' Phoebe walked towards the Parlour, but Cole grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, ''I told you, not to call me Colzie.'' He told her in his most threatening voice. Phoebe looked up at him and rolled her eyes, ''Don't go play the angry demon now Sweetie, I don't want to keep Leo and my sisters waiting.'' She replied. ''Cole, you Phoebe threaten in bed, just hurry up now!'' Piper called from the livingroom. Cole sighed, ''Fine.'' He kissed Phoebe softly on her cheek and walked into the livingroom. Phoebe followed mumbling to herself. ''I want to go first!'' Paige said, placing her hand on the bottle. ''Just because you're single.'' Piper said under her breath. Paige shot her a look, ''I heard that.'' She said. Piper smiled innocently, ''Heard what? I didn't say anything.'' She replied. Paige immediately looked at Cole. ''What?'' he said, ''What did I do now?'' Paige shook her head, ''Can we start?'' she asked. Piper nodded, ''Spin it sweety.'' She told her youngest sister. Paige smiled and gave the bottle a spin, they all watched it until it stopped pointing at Cole. Cole looked at Paige and gave her a big grin, Paige smiled shyly and moved closer to Cole. He leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. Paige placed her hand on his chest and kissed back passionately. ''Hey!'' Phoebe said, patting Cole's arm. Leo moved slightly and looked at Cole's butt. ''COLE!'' Phoebe yelled in his ear. Cole pulled away from Paige and looked at Phoebe, ''What?'' he asked. ''Leo's looking at your butt.'' She replied, glancing at Leo. Cole sat back down and looked at Leo, who looked away whistling innocently. Paige smiled and sat back down between Piper and Poebe. ''Okay, my turn.'' Cole said, he placed his hand on the bottle and gave it a gentle spin. The bottle stopped, pointing at Phoebe. ''Fine.'' Cole said, he leaned in and gave Phoebe a quick kiss on her cheek, ''Next!'' he said. ''I want to go!'' Phoebe yelled childishly. ''Yes, it's your turn Phoebe, now spin the bottle gently, like Cole.'' Piper told her. Phoebe smiled and put her hand on the bottle, ''1..2..3'' Phoebe spun the bottle, but she spun it too hard and caused the bottle to fly into the air and knock Piper unconsious. ''Goal!'' she called out. ''Upstairs!.'' Paige said, waving her hand towards Piper, orbing her upstairs. ''She'll be okay.'' She told Leo. Leo snapped out of his daydream, ''Who, what? Oh, well now there are 4.'' He said, winking at Cole.

Cole shivered slightly and stood up, ''I'm going to er..take a bath.'' He said, glancing at Paige. Paige looked up at him and smiled, ''Right, and I'm going to..take a nap.'' She stood up as well. ''Oh you're both no fun.'' Phoebe pouted. ''I'm still here.'' Leo reminded her, smiling. ''Oh, I totally forgot, I was meant to look up something in the Book of Shadows.'' She jumped up and practically fled out of the livingroom. Leo sighed and got up, ''I'll go check with the Elders then.'' He said and with that he orbed out. ''Check what?'' Paige said, confused. ''Trust me, you don't want to know.'' Cole replied looking at her. Paige flashed him a sexy smile and walked out of the livingroom, keeping eye contact. Something you should never do, because this caused her to trip over a toy and fall flat on her face. Cole bit his lower lip, trying not to burst out in laughing and walked over to her, ''Are you okay?'' he asked. Paige moaned slightly and got up, ''When is Phoebe going to learn to put her toys away?'' She said, grabbing Cole's hand and getting up. Cole smiled and wrapped his arms around her, ''Have you ever flamed?'' he asked her. ''Does setting the kitchen on fire count?'' Paige replied. Cole let out a laugh and shook his head, ''So this is your first time then?'' Paige nodded, putting her hands on his arms. ''I'll be gentle.'' Cole whispered and he flamed out with her.

''Found it!'' Phoebe yelled. She was still in the attic and had finally found the spell she was looking for. ''I'm the best!'' she said and she ran out of the attic. ''Piper!'' Phoebe stopped at the top of the stairs and got down on hands and knees. ''Watch out down there!'' she said and she rolled herself down the stairs with a lot of noise. Having reached the bottom she got up again, feeling a little dizzy. Piper opened her bedroomdoor, ''Phoebe what the hell are you doing?'' she asked. ''Rolling myself down the stairs.'' She replied simply. ''Why?'' ''I'm walkdownthestairsophobic remember?'' she told her oldest sister. ''I don't think it's called like that.'' Piper said. Phoebe shrugged, ''I've found the spell.'' She told her. ''Go to Paige, I'm busy.'' Piper closed the door again. Phoebe sighed, ''Fine, Mrs. Grumpy.'' She yelled through the bedroom door. She walked to the other side of the hall and threw Paige's bedroom door open, ''Paige! I've found the spell!'' she called out. Paige popped her head up from underneath the sheets and Cole fell out of the bed. ''Phoebe! Learn to knock.'' Paige said, sounding frustrated. ''Damn it I was so close.'' She mumbled. Cole grabbed one of the sheets and covered himself with it. Phoebe looked from Cole to Paige and then back at Cole again, ''Cole?'' she said. ''Umm..No I'm a shapeshifter.'' He replied. Phoebe raised an eyebrow and looked at Paige again, ''Paige? Why are you having sex with a demon?'' she asked in a sudden motherly voice. ''Erm I..erm I just wanted a big sweaty demon myself.'' Paige replied, flushing red. ''Oh! Okay, fair enough!'' Phoebe said in her childish voice again, ''Well have fun then, don't forget the protection and I'll see you later. Oh and by the way, paige?'' phoebe said. Paige looked at her, ''If you want you can borrow the real Cole sometimes, he's probably much better in bed than that shapeshifter.'' She told her and then walked out of the bedroom.

A/N - OMFG, seriously I had so much fun writing this, was in hysterics all the time, anyways I hope I cheered you up if you were down or something.. I will try to write a fourth chapter:P xxxx sas


	4. A Witch's day out

**A/n: I know! this took me ages, but here it finally is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed-characters, just borrowed them to make fun of!**

**Chapter 4 – A Witch's day out.**

''Leo will you hurry up, we've been waiting for over 40 minutes!'' Piper yelled up the stairs. ''I can't decide whether to wear my my pink trunks with the yellow pretty flowers or the tight red one!'' Leo yelled back. ''Pink, pink.'' Cole muttered, poking Piper gently.

Piper looked at Cole, ''Take the tight one Sweetheart!'' she called to Leo. Cole slapped his forehead with his hand in frustration.

''Piper I said pink.'' He complained. Paige and Phoebe both started giggling loudly. Cole tried to remove his hand from his forehead and discovered that it was stuck. He turned to Phoebe and Paige, ''What have you done?'' he asked.

Paige held up a tube with super-strong glue, smiling.

Phoebe was still giggling and grabbed the couch to steady herself. ''Paige.'' Cole moaned. ''You promised you'd stop teasing me like that.'' ''Well I already promised that I wouldn't tell anyone you're impotent and..-uh – Oh.'' She bit her lower lip and started whistling innocently.

Cole could feel his face flashing red. Phoebe stopped giggling immediately, ''I knew it wasn't you. You're never that quiet during sex.'' She said. Paige raised her eyebrow. ''Inflatable.'' Cole's lips mimed. Paige quickly coughed to hide her laugh.

Leo jumped off the last three steps of the stairs, ''Ready!'' he called exitedly. Piper sighed with relief, ''Finally.'' She said.

Later on the beach Paige walked past one of the small changing cabins and she heard Cole's voice talking to Phoebe. ''Just pull Phoebe, harder.'' His voice sounded. Paige stopped in front of their cabin and listened curiously, when Phoebe and Cole both fell through the curtain and knocked Paige off her feet. ''Hey!'' she called. ''I did it!''

Phoebe called out raising both of her hands, ready to cheer, but then discovered that one of her hands was stuck at Cole's hand.

''Oh no.'' Cole groaned. ''Someone please shoot me? Now.'' He added under his breath. Paige kicked them both with her big feet, ''Get off of me. Phoebe your boobs are squashing me.'' After a lot of struggling they finally were all standing again. ''I want an ice-cream!'' Phoebe said, and she ran off forgetting about Cole who was undeliberately stuck to her. ''Wait – ugh.'' Cole was cut off by Phoebe who pulled him along and didn't even seem to notice him.

Paige gave them a little wave goodbye and then walked over to Piper, who was sitting in the sand, making small braids in her own hair. Paige let herself fall down next to her older sister, ''Hey sis, watcha doing?'' she asked cheerfully. ''Making braids. Remember when I was a fury. I looked cooler, less...girly. Maybe I should just shave all my hair off.'' She replied. Paige smiled blankly and looked over at Leo, who was sitting a few steps away from them.

He was polishing his toenails with bright pink nailpolish. Paige leaned closer to Piper, ''Sis. Do you never think that Leo might be.. – I don't know, gay?'' she said. Piper glanced at Paige and then looked at Leo,

''Paige, why do you think I've been having an affair ever since we got married? Leo doesn't want to have sex.'' She explained. ''Oh. Hmm, but that means Wyatt and Chris are..-'' ''Spoilt little brats. I know tell me about it.'' Piper interrupted her baby-sister. ''Not his.'' Paige corrected her, ''but yeah they are spoilt.'' She agreed.

''Hey! Now there's sand in my nailpolish!'' Leo yelled at Phoebe, who hopped past him, an irritated looking Cole trailing behind her. She ignored Leo and licked at her ice cream happily.

''Look I've got a strawberry, chocolate, banana, lemon, vanilla, yoghurt, melon, raspberry, cherry ice-cream.'' She told Paige. ''Cole paid.'' Cole gave Paige the she-brutally-robbed-me-from-my-wallet-by-kneeing-me-in-the-orbs-look. Paige gave him the I'll-kiss-it-better-when-we're-alone-look back.

Cole suddenly seemed to look a lot of happier. ''Come one let help Cole to get rid of.. – I mean to free him from Phoebe.'' Piper said, getting up. Paige nodded and got up as well. She walked over to Cole and wrapped her arms around his waist. Cole glanced down at her arms and smiled. Piper rolled her eyes and did the same with Phoebe. ''Okay ready? On my count. 1. 2 ..3 – Pull!'' she said. Piper and Paige both pulled as hard as they could at the person they were holding. Cole's and Phoebe's hands came loose and they all fell back in the sand.

Cole ended up on top of Paige and smiled. ''Hey you're not impotent anymore.''

Paige said smiling back. ''Ew! Get off me Pheebs!'' Leo yelled, he pushed Phoebe off of himself and shivered slightly.

''Girls.'' He muttered. Piper had already gotten up and went after a hot topless bloke that had just passed the small group. Paige sat up, ''Can you rub my back with sunlotion please?'' she handed Cole a blue bottle. Cole nodded and looked at it, 'Protection factor 120' it said. 'No wonder her skin stays so pale.' Cole thought to himself.

At the end of their day out Cole drove them back home. After a big fight who was allowed to sit next to Cole in the front seat, Leo had won and was now contently sharpening his nails. Everytime Cole had looked to his right side, Leo had given him a wink and everytime leo did that Cole started to drive harder.

That was simply the reason why Piper's SUV was now speeding with 80 mph. through San francisco. Cole pulled up outside the Manor, nearly crashing the car into the dumpsters. '"Finally!'' Piper said. She opened the door and the 3 sisters fell out of the car, because they had been sitting so close to each other. Cole quickly got out of his seat and closed the doorm locking the car. Paige got up, pulling her mini-skirt back down, ''There's sand everywhere.'' She complained. Cole smiled,

''I can help you with that.'' He looked at Phoebe who was on top of Piper, still trying to get up. He grabbed Paige's hand and ran off with her.

Piper and Phoebe finally got up, ''I totally forgot about the little brats!'' piper called and runned towards the Manor. Leo knocked on the window of the car, ''Let me out!'' he said. Phoebe waved at him and then followed Piper quickly. ''Piper!'' Leo yelled. He folded his arms, pouting that everyone seemed to have forgotten about him, or at least, that's what **he **thought

A/N: that was it! pleaaase : review review! please so I know if I should continue with this story! TY! xxxx


End file.
